Nidaime Rikudō Sennin
by roverb
Summary: Para saber hacia donde vamos es necesario saber de donde venimos y aun que los héroes siempre están destinados a alcanzar la cima, no muchos están destinados a alcanzar lo gloria. Aventurate lector en esta rematización de la historia en donde el destino de Naruto y sus amigos es "ligeramente" cambiado. Prologo Terminado! IMPORTANTE VER NOTA AL FINAL DE LA ULTIMA PARTE DEL PROLOGO
1. Prologo Pt1

_**Bueno primeramente quisiera darles la bienvenido a a la lectura des estas historia, como podrán haber notado este es mi primer fanfic, lo único que puedo agregar es que ojala disfruten de la de la lectura, sin nada mas que agregar, lo dejo a usted querido lector que empiece con su lectura (valga la redundancia).**_

**_Narutono pertenece, la franquicia y los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

**Prologo pt1**

Hace mucho tiempo existió un hombre, este hombre fue conocido y alabado como un dios; ya que el había vencido al Jūbi, la infame bestia de las 10 cola; a este hombre se le conoció como "Rikudo Sennin"; pero nadie sabia que el no había vencido a la bestia, sino que lo sello dentro de el, logrando así traer la paz al mudo Ninja, el le enseño a las personas todas las artes Ninjas. Mientras Rikudo Sennin vivió la paz se mantuvo en el mundo; los problemas que ocurrían, las guerras que se creaban, eran solucionadas por el

Rikudo Sennin, fue visto como un dios, su alma y su corazón eran puros, pero el también era humano, y cuando empezó a envejecer volvió a su pueblo en Uzu no kumi, del cual el se había marchado cuando era joven para recorrer el mundo. En Uzu se caso y tuvo 2 hijos; cuando su vida se estuvo apagando, los llamo y les confirió sus habilidades, al mayor le otorgo sus ojos (energía Ying) y al menor su resistencia (energía yang), les pidió que se mantuvieran unidos para mantener la paz en el mundo, esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, ya que nunca mas se le volvió a ver en el mundo; con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se dirigió a la montaña mas elevada de Uzu. Una ves en la cima se encargo de separa la energía y la esencia del Jubi en nueve partes, en ese proceso la montaña se con convierto en un valle, ya que la concentración de energía destruyo a la montaña poco a poco. Cuando estas partes estuvieron separadas tomaron la forma de animales, un tanuki, un gato, una tortuga, un mono, un caballo, una babosa, un escarabajo, un buey y un zorro.

Estos nueve seres al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vieron fue a un pelirrojo, parado frente a ellos que de alguna manera se les parecía familiar, el les dijo que el era su padre y empezó a contarles sobre su historia, les contó acerca de cómo venció a Jubi, le contó acerca de sus habilidades y les dio nombres Shukaku, Matatabi, Isubo, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama, respectivamente.

Los 9 seres, a quienes se les daría el nombre de bijus, empezaron a llorar ya que la persona que se hacia llamar su padre pareciera que se estaba despidiéndose y efectivamente, les dijo que se estaba muriendo, ellos tenían miedo de lo que podría pasar les en el futuro, el los calmo y le dijo que tal vez ellos serian cazados por su poder, pero que no se preocuparan ya que se tenían a ellos mismos; también les profetizo que en algún momento llegaría su sucesor, y que el traería la paz al mundo; como despedidaza les recordó, que, a pesar de lo que pasara, ellos eran un familia y que debían cuidarse entre ellos, les contó que le dolía no poder pasar mas tiempo con ellos, sus hijos.

En ese momento Rikudo Sennin cayo al suelo para nuca volverse a levantar, los nueve bijus lloraban a su padre y prometieron esperar a su sucesor.

Lastimosamente, los sueños de Rikudo Sennin no se pudieron cumplirse.

Sus 2 hijos empezaron a pelearse para saber quien poseía el mejor legado y por ende saber quien era el verdadero sucesor de su padres, olvidaron las palabras de paz de su padre, olvidaron lo de trabajar juntos para trae la paz.

Los parientes de Rikudo Sennin se molestaron y lograron que los hermanos dejaran de pelarse, pero la espina seguía en sus corazones y en cuanto pudieron, escaparon de la familia de su padre, escaparon hacia el país vecino Hi no Kumi, ya que no podían seguir viviendo uno al lado del otro. El odio que se tenían mutuamente fue aumentado, este odio paso de generación en generación, trasformando las batallas en guerras; con el pasar del tiempo, los descendientes de los hermanos olvidaron el motivo de los enfrentamientos, pero eso no libraba a Hi no Kumi de las cruentas batalla entre las 2 familias, hasta que 2 personas decidieron parar esta guerra sin sentido, estas 2 personas fueron Hashirama senju y Madara Uchiha, Descendientes directos del hermano menor y el hermano mayor respectivamente, ellos lograron crear la tan ansiada paz entre ambas familias que había deseado Rikudo Sennin.

La manera en que se dio esta tregua fue algo singular, Hashirama y Madara se conocieron a muy corta edad, por culpa de la guerra entre sus clanes, ellos estuvieron obligados a enfrentarse desde niños, con el pasar de los años, ellos fueron generado (del alguna manera extraña) una especie de respeto mutuo, este respeto dio paso a una especie de amistad, cuando esto ocurrió descubrieron que no había razón para la querrá entre sus clanes, y decidieron formar una alianza entre sus clanes.

Esta alianza no fue bien recibida por sus respectivos clanes, pero de alguna manera Hashirama y Madara lograron convérselos; A esta Alianza se le sumaron los clanes Yamanaka, Nara, Akimishi, Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka.

A diferencia de los clanes hermanos, el clan Uzumaki, el clan de Rikudō Sennin, estuvo muy contento, ya que estos conocían la verdadera historia de los hijos del sabio; el clan Uzumaki mando una comitiva para apoyar a sus parientes, uniéndose de esta manera a la alianza de clanes, esta comitiva estuvo liderada por la legendaria Mito Uzumaki, quien seria la esposa de Hashirama.

Hashirama y Madara estaba muy impresionados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que comenzó como una simple tregua, ahora era un alianza de muchos clanes, entonces se les ocurrió una descabellada idea, pero para realizarla necesitarían ayuda, por lo cual fueron hacia el palacio del feudal de Hi no Kumi para plantearle su idea, la cual consistía en crear una especie de "aldea" , en donde se hospedarían los clanes y grupos de civiles, en esta aldea tantos los ninjas de los clanes y los civiles vivirían en paz, también le señalaron los beneficios de esta idea, la conversión de los clanes independientes a una fuerza militar al servicio del país; al ser una aldea, la cantidad de civiles necesaria para mantener estable seria alta y por ende la cantidad de impuestos recaudados será igual de alta.

El feudal estaba eufórico, esta idea acerca de la "aldea" no solo le ofrecía mas poder militar, mas dinero y el cese de las batallas en su territorio; y lo único que pedían era el terreno necesario como para construir la aldea, y sin decir mas acepto, pero con una serie de condiciones; esa aldea necesitaría un líder o algún tipo de jerarquía; entre los 3 decidieron que en lo que se refería a los aspectos militares se tendría a un líder absoluto, Madara quiso postular a Hashirama para el cargo, pero el aludido decidió compartir el cargo con su amigo, el feudal estuvo de acuerdo en esto, pero aun queda una duda, no sabían que hacer con los civiles, al final se decidió hacer un consejo con un representante por todas las facciones en la aldea.

Con esto decidido el dúo de ninjas se despidió del feudal y partieron hacia las tierras cedidas por el feudal, un bosque en medio de Hi no Kumi y empezaron a crear la aldea, Madara con sus jutsus katon quemo los árboles hasta crear un planicie y luego Hashirama con su jutsu mokuton creo los edificios necesarios para vivir en ella, cuado terminaron decidieron llamarla Konohagakure en honor al lugar en donde estaban.

Entre los 2 compartieron el titulo de hokage, bajo su mando los clanes pudieron vivir en paz y la aldea, que paulatinamente fue creciendo mas y mas; pero la paz no duro para siempre, bajo el mando de Izuna Uchiha (hermano de Madara) los Senju y los Uchiha se alzaron en contra de los hokages, por presuntas injusticias hacia los clanes; pero todos fue un estratagema de Izuna para hacer con el poder de la aldea, los hokages pelearon fieramente, pero Izuna tenia un as bajo la manga, de alguna manera el logro controlar al kyubi no kitsune, en un batalla campal en donde Hashirama junto a su esposa lograron sellar al kyubi dentro de ella, convirtiendose en la segunda jinchuriki en el mundo.

En cambio Madara se vio obligado a luchar con su hermano, la batalla fue dura y Madara al no poder encontrar otra manera tuvo que matar a su hermano; el lugar en donde se dio la batalla fue llamado el valle del fin, en donde aun hoy se ven las marcas de esa batalla, la tierra se rompió y se formo una cascada, a cada lado de la cascada se tallaron 3 estatuas, en el extremo mas alegado estaba Izuna y del mas cercano se encuentra la de Madara y la de Hashirama.

Desde ese día Madara no volvió a ser el mismo; el se fue de la aldea para, según el, aclarar su mente; viajo a través del mundo, observo que otros países también estaban creando sus propias aldeas; para cuando volvió a Konohagakure, su amigo ya no era el hokage, el puesto ahora le pertenecía a su hermana Natsumi; Natsumi Senju era una mujer de tez pálida, tenia el cabello alborotado que le llegaba a los hombros, de color blanco como la nieve, tenia los ojos rojos y nariz perfilada, presentaba tres mascas rojas parecidas a colmillos, una ubicada en el mentón y las otras 2 a los lados de sus ojos, en lo que se refiere a su cuerpo, se podría decir que estaba bien proporcionado; tenia una actitud seria y muy autoritaria, la cual contrastaba con la de su hermano, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera fría, en realidad ella era muy alegre e incluso algo bromista, pero cuando era necesario llega hasta a dar miedo, bestia normalmente con un kimono simple, de color azul con bordados blancos, pero cuando estaba en batalla poseía una armadura de combate con placas metálicas sujeta a su cuerpo.

Con el regreso de Madara a la aldea, esta se vistió de fiesta, su viejo amigo lo abrazo y empezaron hablar se los sucesos ocurridos en su ausencia; Natsumi no confiaba tanto en el recién llegado, pero con el tiempo estos se volvieron cercanos, ganándose mutuamente el respeto del otro, con el tiempo se enamoraron y se casaron, esto sorprendió a Hasirama, pero luego de un "pacifica" charla con su esposa, este decidió aceptarlo, la boda fue discreta y privada, en la cara de los novios se podía ver una radiante sonrisa, pareciera que nada podía arruinar ese momento.

Pero para desgracia de todos la paz no fue eterna, la primera gran guerra Ninja exploto uno pocos años después de la boda, las aldeas ninjas se pelearon por el derecho de tener consigo a un biju, Lugo exploto la segunda, por causa de problemas limítrofes, para cuado esta comenzó Hashirama, Madara, Mito y Natsumi ya habían muerto; el cargo de hokage fue ocupado por Hiruzen Sarutobi, estudiante de Uchiha Madara y de Hashirama Senju, su nombramiento como hokage trajo la envidia de su compañero Danzo Shimura, quien quería el cargo para el.

Para colmo también ocurrió una tercera gran guerra, en esta guerra cayo Uzu, la isla fue destruida, por el miedo que tenían las aldeas hacia las habilidades que tenían sus habitantes, konoha intento ayudar, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Kushina Uzumaki, también conocida como Akai Chishio no Habanero (la Habanera Sangrienta), no sufrió tan negro destino ya que ella estaba en konoha cuando eso ocurrió; en esta guerra nacieron héroes como Minato Namikaze, también conocido como Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha), su esposa Kushina Uzmaki, el mismo Hiruzen Sarutobi quien se gano el apodo de shinobi no kami y por ultimo y no menos importantes los tres sannins, los alumnos del tercer hokage: Jiraya, Tsunade y Orochimaru, los cuales se enfrentaron con el legendario hanzo.

Pero esas son otras historias.

Con lo que refiere a los bijus…

Ellos siguieron viviendo en el valle en donde fueron creados, en lo que respecta a su promesa; ellos tampoco la cumplieron; lo intentaron pero no pudieron. Los primeros años de su existencia pasaron en relativa paz, todo comenzó cuado Shukaku (ichibi) y Kurama (kyubi) empezaron a pelearse; Kurama denigraba a Shukaku por que este ultimo tenia solo una cola, Shukaku no lo soporto mas y ataco a Kurama tuvieron que intervenir sus hermanos para sepáralos, Shukaku enfurecido se marcho sin decirle a nadie hacía donde se dirigía; la gran mayoría culpo a Kurana por lo que ocurrió, y por culpa de la arrogancia de este ultimo los hermanos se separaron: Son Goku, Kokuo y Saiken se fueron al norte porque no soportaban mas a Kurama; otros como Isobu, Gyūki simplemente se fueron por que querían conocer el mundo, y finalmente estuvieron los que intentaron acercarse a Kurama pero no lograban nada y al final se rindieron, caso al que pertenecen Matatabi, Chomei; Kurama en cambio no sintió culpa alguna por lo que hizo, pero si le dolió saber que el rompió la promesa que le hizo a su padre.

Apenas se separaron, empezaron a caer uno a uno ya que los humanos los empezaron a cazar, por miedo o por su potencial como arma, con esto la poca confianza que tenían los bijus hacia los humanos se esfumo.

El primero en caer fue Kurama, quien fue controlado por el doujutsu de Izuna y luego fue sellado en mito.

Decir que Kurama esteva algo enojado es decir poco, estaba furioso, Pero intento hablar con Mito para que lo dejara libre, Mito sorprendida escucho con atención lo que Kurama le contaba, no todos los días un zorro gigante te habla; desgraciadamente ella no podía hacer lo que kunama le pedía, le explico que dejarlo en libertad seria muy peligrosos para la aldea y para ella; al final kunama "acepto" a regañietes, con el tiempo el se calmo, ya que Mito le aseguro que cuando ella muriera el seria libre; el le prometió que nunca atacaría a la aldea cuado eso llegara a ocurrir.

Este acontecimiento hizo que Kurama fuera recobrando la confianza en los humanos y en las palabras de su padre, pero cuando Mito esta a punto de morir, el fue transferido al cuerpo de Kushina, con esto la poca confianza hacia los humanos que tenia Kurama se esfumo, la fe que tenia en la profecía de su padre se destruyo; el odio y el rencor en su corazón creció y prometió que apenas lograra librarse destruiría toda konoha por lo que le habían hecho.

Pero el no sabia el rumbo que tomarían los acontecimientos próximos...

* * *

_**Espero que la historia fuera de su disfrute,como se puede ver al inicio del prologo , esta es solo la primera parte del mismo, intente mantener fiel a la historia original, y solo manipule los aspectos necesarios como para que esta historia fuera un fanfiction. Como un regalo le deja el enlace de una cancion Espero que sea de su agrado watch?v=Ss0kFNUP4P4, la canción se titula I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing de la banda estadounidense Aerosmith, si nada mas que decir me despido**_


	2. Prologo Pt2

Bueno lamento todo el tiempo sin actualizar, no diré cosas como" entiendan , soy nuevo" por que estaría mintiendo; también quisiera decirles que me alegro por los review, los fav y los follow, nunca pensé que mi historia les llamara la atención

**Ángel de la luz 95:** amigo déjame decirte que estas cerca de averiguarlo, no te diré como sera el segundo solo te diré que tendrá orto tipo de técnica.

** .9: **muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

**El angel de la oscuridad: **lamentable mente el obtendrá uno de esos ojos, pero no te preocupe que va a tener sus limitantes, ojala lo disfrutes.

**POCHO102: **sera el segundo que mencionaste.

**Daos5: **bueno aquí ya esta.

sin nada mas que contestar, el capitulo

* * *

**Prologo Pt 2**

Bajo el mando de Hiruzen, konoha vivió en una época de paz muy extensa; no por nada fue el aprendiz de Hashirama, Natsumi y Madara. Como hokage era justo y honesto, gracias a la influencia de sus maestros, dentro de él se formó un sentido del deber, de lealtad y de entrega que lo definiría por toda su vida.

El sentía a las personas de la aldea como si estos fueran sus familiares, sentimiento que no difería entre los civiles y los shinobis de la aldea; la relación que mantenía con el consejo civil era fuerte, nunca existieron quejas de los comerciantes, ni de los clanes o de los civiles, ni siquiera de los consejeros: Homura y Koharu, quienes en su tiempo fueron los compañeros de equipo de Hiruzen.

Todo era perfecto…

Excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Un pequeño detalle llamado Hanzo Shimura.

Hanzo fue un compañero de Hiruzen; él era todo lo contrario al hokage, si hiruzen era cálido y cercano, Hanzo era frío y distante. De naturaleza cerrada, prepotente y pedante, naturaleza que ocultaba detrás bajo una máscara de personalidad estoica; él poseía una ideología bástate clara y concisa: "El fin justifica los medios"; en las asambleas del consejo, cuando se discutía un tema cualquiera, Hanzo era el primero en argumentar en contra de Hiruzen.

En esos momentos eran cuando siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué la segunda le asigno a Hanzo un puesto en el consejo y a él como hokage?, ¿es que acaso no recordaba que ellos se odiaban a muerte?; Pero la segunda siempre le repitió lo mismo "A los aliados hay que tenerlos cerca, pero a los enemigos hay que tenerlos aún más cerca".

A un con todo eso el tercero era feliz, porque él era el sensei de tres pequeños genios: Jiraya, Tsunade y Orochimaru.

Tsunade era la nieta de su maestro Hashirama y aun que no podía usar el famoso Mokuton; Poseía un control de chakra envidiable, aun para él; Ella era analítica y dedicada; poseía un carácter de mil demonios, también era testaruda, violenta y era una adicta al alcohol y a los juegos de azar.

Jiraya era el más normal de sus compañeros; lo sorprendente en él era su astucia y su gran fuerza de voluntad. Él nunca se rindió ante nada, ni en los entrenamientos, ni en las batallas; esto se demostraba aún más con un una "batalla" llamada Tsunade; EL chico estaba locamente enamorado de ella y aunque ella siempre lo rechazó, el nunca desisto en conquistarla.

El único problema con Jiraya es que era un completo pervertido, y lo peor era que estaba orgulloso de eso.

Y por último esta Orochimaru, que según palabras de su maestro él era "el genio de genios".

Muy a temprana edad, Orochimaru demostraba aptitudes que no eran precisamente de un niño, él era tan talentoso que podía dejar en ridículo a muchos ambus siendo aún niño.

Era inteligente, habilidoso y poseía una curiosidad única, lo malo era que no poseía escrúpulos; era distante y frio y su interés científico no poseía ningún tipo de restricción moral o ética.

Hiruzen creía que si se enfocaba en él podría cambiar un poco su actitud; siempre le decía que él iba ser un shinobi muy poderoso y que sería alguien importante.

Pero el tercero no sabía qué tipo de consecuencias acarrarían sus actos.

* * *

No obstante, estos no eran las únicas personas que darían que hablar en konoha.

En la aldea había un joven; tenía el cabello corto y desordenado, sus ojos era de un color azul como el del cielo y su pero era amarillo cual rayo. De actitud calmada y serena, como si estuviera en paz con el mundo, también era algo despistado, pero eso no interfería con su formación como ninja. Su nombre era Minato Namikaze.

De familia con origen civil; Minato demostró ser talentoso en el arte shinobi; su inteligencia, su agilidad y su creatividad eran las razones que estaban detrás de su talento.

Aun en la academia, muchos de sus instructores lo comparaban con los tres estudiantes del tercer hokage; Esto llamo la atención de jiraya, el cual, tras someter a Minato a pruebas con dudoso sentido común lo acepto como su aprendiz.

Al momento de su graduación, él fue asignado a un equipo de elite, el cual comprendía de su maestro y el.

En la academia también se encontraban más personas que destacaban sobre los demás estudiantes.

Uno de estos estudiantes era kushina Uzumaki; ella era temperamental, ruidosa, escandalosa, bromista, peleona, agresiva, alegre y terca; Tenía el pelo largo y suelto, de un color rojo carmesí y unos ojos morados y cuando era una niña tenía la cara redonda.

Ella, conjunto a la "vieja" mito eran las únicas Uzumakis en konoha, Poseía un talento considerado, pero esto cambiaba cuando se enojaba, cuando entraba en un estado de ira, sus capacidades físicas y mentales se disparaban, tanto así que lograba romper paredes con sus puños sin necesidad de chakra.

Kushina estba en Konoha con un único propósito, ser la siguiente jinchuriki del kyubi. Hecho el cual no tardo en ocurrir.

Esto cambio un poco a Kushina, Se volvió reservada y fría; el miedo al rechazo que sentía era muy grande; si no hubiese sido por un rubio despistado, ella se hubiese perdido en la soledad.

Cuando se graduó de la academia, fue asignada al equipo 3, El cual estaba formado por Hana Hyuga, una chica algo tímida pero con un corazón de oro; Tenía el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos perlados; Vestía con una blusa negra sencilla y una chaqueta blanca abierta sobre la blusa, poseía unos pantalones negros sencillos y unas botas ninjas azules.

También estaba Tsume Inuzuka, ella era todo lo contrario a Hana, Era osada, directa e irrespetuosa, vestía con un conjunto negro sencillo de color negro y una chaqueta gris que la cubría completamente, también poseía marcas rojas debajo de los ojos.

La Jounin sensei de aquel equipo tan problemático fue Tsunade; La cual no podía sentir más amor por su equipo, en especial a Kushina, ya que de alguna manera eran familia.

* * *

Minato y Kushina no pudieron ser más dispares.

Al principio cuando se conocieron, a Kushina no le agradaba la actitud tan imperturbable del rubio y mucho menos la sonrisa imborrable que el rubio poseía; Cuando el rubio dio a conocer su sueño de ser hokage , la primera en burlarse fue ella; le parecía estúpido que un civil aspirara a tan alto rango, afortunadamente al rubio no le importe que dijeran de el.

La opinión de Kushina hacia Minato cambio cuando fue secuestrada; poco antes de la graduación a ella le habían sellado al kyubi, cuando se estaba recuperando del shock fue raptada por ninjas de kumo, ella en su desesperación empieza a arrancar hebras de su cabello, de manera que fueran pistas para la persona que quisiera rescatarla. Cuando ella pensó que todo estaba perdido, Minato apareció de la nada y la rescato.

A partir de allí su relación empezó a cambiar,

Kushina fue menos pedante con él y el poco a poco se ganó su confianza, tanto así que le llego a contar sobre el kyubi; ella tenía miedo de que la persona más cercana a ella le tuviera miedo; pero el rubio simplemente la abraso y le prometió que nuca la dejaría sola.

Y a partir de esa promesa todo fue diferente, dentro de ellos empezó a crecer un sentimiento cálido y hermoso, algo que los unió más que antes, algo que intentaran, no podían ocultar, entre ellos nación el amor y este amor fue los que los llevo a casarse cuando fueron adultos, este amor también los llevo a morir muchos años después.

* * *

Con el tiempo esa generación de ninjas creció, la mayoría se volvió chunin, unos pocos pudieron llegaron alcanzar el rango de jounin. Este fue el caso de Minato y de su reciente esposa Kushina.

Minato se volvió jounin sensei de un equipo de genins, el cual estaba conformado por: Obito Uchiha un chico mitómano, cabeza hueca pero también era noble y muy entregado; Rin Nohara, una chica con el corazón de oro con talento para la medicina y Kakashi Hatake, hijo de Sakumo Hatake el "legendario colmillo blanco de konoha"; Kakashi era en pocas palabra un genio traumado por la muerte de su padre, lo que lo convirtió en un chico frio y calculador.

Kushina en cambio, no se sentía preparada como para estar a cargo de equipo de genins.

Pero no todo podía se amor y alegría

* * *

Kumo, iwa y kiri de se aliaron en contra de suna, Konoha y uzu. En un ataque relámpago las 3 aldeas aliada devastaron uzu; esto consterno profundamente a konoha, en donde se lamentaron la pérdida de su aldea hermana, este hecho hiso que estallara la tercera gran guerra ninja.

La caída de uzu fue metódica y sistemática; al momento del ocaso, las 3 aldeas aliadas atacaron.

Atacados por sorpresa, los nativos de uzu no tuvieron tiempo para responder al ataque, el cual fue simple y sencillo; utilizando su superioridad numérica y técnicas de alto poder destructivo; los atacantes destruyeron los muros protectores de la aldea; lo siguiente en caer fueron los hospitales; en el momento en que los médicos murieron, la batalla se volvió una masacre, las personas morían de las maneras más sórdidas posibles a manos de los ninjas enemigos. Pocas personas lograron escapar en embarcaciones, pero la cantidad de personas que llegaron a la costa fue mínima.

El Uzukage solo pudo retrasar lo inevitable, solo logro ganar tiempo para que las pocas personas que aun Vivian pudieran huir; pero aun así el uzukage era humano y la fatiga lo hizo caer.

Mientras esto ocurría, los ancianos y los eruditos de la aldea lograron sellar todos sus conocimientos en diversos pergaminos para que todos esos conocimientos no se perdieran. Estos pergaminos no solo contenían todos sus conocimientos shinobi, también contenía todo tipo de información importante, Información de su historia, su folklore y también de cultura mundial; todo ese conocimiento fue sellado y guardado en algún lugar de uzu, luego de eso los ancianos desaparecieron.

* * *

Luego de la masacre, los ninjas empezaron a saquear el lugar, cabe decir que no encontraron nada de gran utilidad: armas simples, dinero y vestimentas.

Los kages de sus respectivas aldeas estaban furiosos, ya que no habían encontrado nada valiosos en las ruinas de la aldea. Se suponía que uzu era temida por sus ninjas capases de especializar en todas las artes. Para su desgracia nunca se enteraría de los pergaminos.

* * *

Uzu fue un bastión, la representación gráfica de poder y sabiduría. Su caída fue un fuerte golpe para konoha. En especial para ciertas féminas que allí residían.

Tomando esto como una declaración de guerra, konoha se involucraría de lleno en el guerra, conjunto a su aldea aliada… suna.

A este conflicto se le sumo la aldea de ame, encabezada por su líder: Hanzo salamandra, el cual declaro enemiga a cualquier aldea que se encontrara en su camino.

La tercera gran guerra, dejaría un saldo de victimas y desaparecidos muy alto, pero también traería a grandes héroes que se destacarían en la historia…

Pero también movería a los engranajes del destino; los cuales se encargarían de acomodar el escenario para sucesos que estaban por ocurrir.

* * *

Bueno esto fue todo el capitulo, espero que les gustara, cual quier pregunta y critica es recibida con los brazos abiertos. sin mas que decir me despido


	3. Prologo Pt3

Quisiera empezar dándole las gracias a las personas que han dejado sus reviews. En serio muchas gracia; me da gusto saber que les interesa la historia; déjenme advertirles que este cap va a ser algo tedioso pero es importante para el trasfondo de la historia. Como se habrán dado cuenta este cap sigue siendo parte del prologo, pido disculpas y les pido algo de paciencia, ya falta poco par que empiece la historia como tal, sin mas de que hablar contestare algunas preguntas:

**POCHO102:** muchas gracias por informarme del error, y si las chicas la gran mayoría va a ser inusuales y ya que preguntas, las relaciones amorosas van a ser un poco diferentes.

**Angel de la luz 95:** lamento decirte esto pero necesito al emo para algo importante. OJO no digo que Sasuke va a tener algo de protagonismo, tampoco dijo que sera bueno, solo digo que sera necesario, y si habra algo así como una fem Sasuke.

**Loquin:** muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**La franquicia y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

sin mas nadad los dejo con el cap.

* * *

**Prologo Pt3**

La tercera gran guerra ninja, fue una acontecimiento que marcaría al mundo, aunque hubieron una infinidad de batallas en este guerra, solo unas pocas merecen ser nombradas.

Una de estas fue la batalla del puente Kannabi, el cual se encontraba en kuza.

En un principio el objetivo era detener el continuo flujo de provisiones de Iwa, por parte de kuza. Teóricamente esa misión debía ser "sencilla".

Esta misión se le fue asignada al equipo Minato; el rubio decido separarse del grupo para aumentar las probabilidades de completar la misión, mando a su equipo a preparar los explosivos para derribar el puente, mientras el rubio creaba un "distracción"; pero él no contaba que cerca del puente hubiera un campamento enemigo.

* * *

Una vez llegaron al puente empezaron a preparar y colocar los explosivo por todo el puente, pero cuando terminaron fueron emboscados por ninjas de Iwa. Gracias al desconcierto generado por su emboscada, los ninjas de Iwa tomaron como rehén a Rin, en cambio sus compañeros lograron escapar; en ese preciso momento, los compañeros de equipo tenían una acalorada discusión, Obito quería recatara a Rin, mientras Kakashi quería explotar el puente y dejar a la castaña a su suerte. Cuando parecía que la discusión no los llevaría a ningún sitio, óbito se vio obligado a recordarle a Kakashi el lema que tenía el padre del enmascarado; Kakashi, impactado decidió apoyar a su compañero.

Mientras tanto, Minato preocupado decidió pedir refuerzos a la aldea.

* * *

Obito y kakashi lograron ubicar el sitio en donde tenían a rin, el cual era una cueva. Por culpa del estrés producido por la situación, el Uchiha había podido al fin despertar su doujutsu; ya adentrados en la cueva fueron abriéndose paso entre sus enemigos, al final pudieron encontrar a Rin maniatada en el suelo, con un rápido tajo Kakashi libero a la castaña de sus ataduras.

Pero los ninjas que sobrevivieron a los ataques de Obito y Kakashi, lograron dar la voz de alarma y como medida desesperada, destruyeron la cueva.

Entre los escombros producidos por la explosión de la cueva se podía observar al equipo Minato parcialmente ilesos: Rin tenía solo algunos rasguños, Kakashi había perdido un ojo, pero el que se llevó la peor parte fue óbito, su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha quedaron aplastadas bajos los escombros de la cueva.

Kakashi desesperado destruyo los escombros con el tanto de su padre, destruyendo en el proceso a su tanto pero dejando a su amigo libre.

Obito abatido por lo sucedido, decidió otorgarle a Kakashi uno de sus ojos con su sharigan, ya que el sentía que eran un desperdicio para ninja con la mitad de sus extremidades. Kakashi al ver que no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, decidió aceptar el ojo de su amigo.

Con un Obito inconsciente por culpa del trasplante; Kakashi se cuelga de los hombros y decide escapar para buscar refuerzos; Minato, al sentir que su equipo estaba en peligro, decidió regresar con su equipo, se llevó consigo un pequeño destacamento de anbus para poder ayudar a sus genins.

Ya cerca del puente encontró a los integrantes de su equipo exhausto y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, percibió a un pequeño ejército, conformado por ninjas de Iwa; el ejército enemigo se encontraba cruzando el puente cuando Minato ordeno a los anbus que formaran perímetro lleno de unos kunais especiales de tres puntas. Una vez el ejército enemigo cruzo el puente, este exploto. Los ninjas de Iwa estaban confundidos, les parecía estúpido que sus enemigos se encerrara con ellos; aprovechándose de esta confusión, Minato se deshizo de sus enemigos con el jutsu que lograría hacerlo famoso como el Kiiroi Senko, el Hiraishin no Jutsu.

* * *

Gracias a estos acontecimientos, konoha pudo debilitar enormemente a Iwa sin sufrir ni una baja… "prácticamente". Obito tuvo que pagar un gran precio por la misión; tuvo que dejar el servicio shinobi y acostumbrase a la nueva vida que tendría desde ese momento.

Con lo que corresponde a Rin, apenas pudo salir del hospital fue a visitar a Kakashi para agradecerle por salvarla; el chico no pudo estar más molesto, ella ni se había dignado en preguntar por óbito; empujado por su ira, Kakashi le conto que la única razón de que ella estuviera viva era que óbito había logrado convencerlo de volver por ella; de que si hubiese sido por el ella estuviera muerta.

Rin, shockeada por la revelación, se puso llorar, nunca pensó que óbito hiciera todo eso por ella, y sin más le pidió perdón a Kakashi y empezó a buscar al uchiha.

Por su parte Kakashi prometió vivir la vida en base de los ideales de su amigo y los de su padre.

* * *

Otra batalla memorables, fue la del nombramiento de los 3 sannins.

Hanzo "la salamandra", antiguo líder de Ame, quería aprovechar el conflictos entre las naciones elementales para hacerse con el poder del mundo ninja. Reunió un destacamento de ninjas, seleccionados muy cuidadosamente por él. Primero atacaría konoha, la cual se encontraba muy desprotegida por los continuos embates de Iwa y Kumo.

Pero el nunca espero lo que iba a suceder.

Ahí, justo a la salida de su aldea se encontraban 3 personas. Una era pálida, delgada, de cabello oscuro y ojos ámbar; otra tenía la piel clara, rubia con los ojos color marrón claro; la última era morena, delgado, con el cabello blanco y los ojos oscuros. Eran los estudiantes de Hiruzen.

La batalla no se hizo esperar y en un instante los hombres de Hanzo estaban muertos.

A lo lejos, escondidos entre las rocas se encontraban 2 huérfanos de guerra observándolo todo, uno tenía el pelo naranja y el otro el pelo rojo. El peli naranja observaba todo con emoción, se encontraba fascinado por el despliegue de poder, mientras su acompañante veía con horror las acciones de los ninjas.

Al final de la batalla, Hanzo cayó derrotado, gracias a esta hazaña fueron nombrados como "los 3 lejendarios sannin" por la aldea de Ame.

Cuando los estudiantes de Hiruzen se disponían regresar a su aldea; Jiraya, el gama sennin noto la presencia de los huérfanos; le dijo a sus compañeros que él se quedaría para "recolectar información", sus amigos resignados lo dejaron pensando que él iba a hacer otra de sus perversiones en la aldea.

Los huérfanos casi se desmayan cuando notaron al peliblanco frente a ellos. Al verlo tan cercano a ellos, actuaron de la manera más inesperada….

Corrieron por su vida llorando como niñitas.

* * *

Jiraya tardo unas horas en "presentarse" y algunos días en ganarse un poco de la confianza de los huérfanos. Jiraya quería protegerlos, instruirlos, pero los huérfanos lo repelía totalmente; al final le propuso una oferta que ellos no pudieron rechazar, él se dispondría a entrenarlos para que pudieran ser ninjas y poder ser autosuficientes.

Los huérfanos ser sorprendieron, un ninja extranjero se ofrecía a entrenarlos, el cual era el mismo ninja que había vencido al que era lo más cercano a un enemigo para ellos.

Los 2 niños se presentaron como Yahiko y Nagato, y aceptaron gustosos la propuesta del ninja; aun desconfiaban pero esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar

Para que ninguna persona inesperada los viera entrenando, los huérfanos decidieron llevar a Jiraya a su "Casa".

Jiraya se sorprendió al ver, que a mitad de la nada se encontraba una precaria choza. La "choza" no era más que un montón de tablas apoyadas las unas a las otra, que apenas se sostenía a sí misma, fue ahí donde se preguntó ¿en qué tipo de condiciones habían vivido, los huérfanos hasta ahora?

* * *

Jiraya paso con ellos unos meses; en los cuales el descubriría las capacidades de sus más recientes estudiantes.

Yahiko poseía en específico un buen control de chakra y una afinidad con el suiton, Nagato en cambio demostró ser un prodigio, podía dominar las 5 naturalezas del chakra, también poseía el rinnegan, el famoso doujutsu del rikudou sennin. Esto, más los halagos de su sensei, sirvió para aumentar el ego del pelirrojo.

* * *

Pasados los meses, Jiraya considero que tenían el poder suficiente como para poder defenderse solos. Antes de marcharse hacia su aldea, el peliblanco les conto a sus estudiantes acerca de su sueño, el sueño de un mundo en paz y perfecto entendimiento. Sus estudiantes al escuchar acerca del sueño de su sensei, solo pudieron sentir como la admiración por el aumentaba.

Pero ninguno sabía que tan inciertos rumbos tomarían sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

De las tres aldeas que iniciaron el conflicto, solo una se mantenía hostil; esa aldea era kumo.

Kiri al darse cuenta que no iba a sacar algo productivo del conflicto, decidió pactar la rendición; Iwa en cambio se retiró, ya que el ataque producido por el "kiiroi senko" había supuesto un gran golpe para el número de tropas que poseía la aldea.

Kumo, en un ataque desesperado, envió a su mejor equipo ninjas a asesinar al "kiiroi senko" Minato Namikase; El plan consistía en matar al héroe de sus enemigos, para así destruir la moral enemiga y poder aumentar la moral de sus aliados para que volvieran a la lucha.

Cabe destacar que el equipo enviado fue el famoso equipo "tegami". Cuando ellos encontraron a su objetico, él se encontraba patrullando un campamento, en el cual estaba siendo tratado uno de sus estudiantes luego de un terrible accidente. "A" y "B" fueron los primeros en atacar, cabe decir que Minato los venció a los dos con su velocidad; Incluso "A", quien se suponía que era el ninja más rápido del mundo no pudo con él.

Para cuando "C" y "D" se preparaban para intervenir en la lucha, pero los sorprendió ver a Minato ayudando a sus enemigos, ya que no los mato, simplemente los levanto del suelo. "A" y "B" no podían creer que el temido Kiiroi Senko les había perdonado la vida; Minato se encontraba harto de la guerra, así que decidió ayudar a los ninjas de kumo, los cuales quedaron petrificados al darse cuente que su mayor enemigo le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar, oportunidad que ellos no dejaron pasar.

Ya a la distancia, todo el equipo vio a Minato de otra manera y llegaron a su aldea con una admiración hacia el rubio que los impulsaría a cambiar las cosas en su aldea.

* * *

Gracias a su fallido ataque, Kumo había agotado todos sus recursos, no le quedo mas opción que rendirse. Con este hecho se dio por terminada la tercera gran guerra ninja.

Una vez que los ánimos bajaron, se convocó una reunión en terreno neutral, para que se pudieran discutir los términos para la paz. Konoha exigía una indemnización económica a los atacantes de Uzu, cosa que Kiri y kumo aceptaron, Iwa en cambio se negó, el Tsuchikage Onoki opinaba que ya tenían suficiente con la gran perdida de ninjas a manos del Kiiroi Senko.

Luego de muchas peleas y disputas, se logró la tan anhelada paz. Con todo lo demás resuelto, los Kages se dirigieron a sus Respectivas aldeas; por que el hecho de que la guerra hubiera terminado no los salvaba del trabajo que deberían realizar una vez que estuvieran en sus hogares

* * *

Muchas gracia por leer, cualquier duda\critica\comentario es bien recibida

sin nada mas que decir, yo me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Prologo Final

**he aquí el final del prologo, fue maratonico cierto?. Esta ves no hablare mucho por que dejare una nota explicativa al final de Capitulo.**

**Naruto no pertenece, la franquicia y los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

La guerra había generado muchos estragos para todos los bandos; la pérdida de vidas fue muy alta.

Con la llegada de las tropas a Konoha, la alegría se desbordo sobre los aldeanos, pero también lo hizo el dolor; el índice de muertos y desaparecidos fue demasiado alto. Muy pocas personas pudieron llorar a sus muertos en privados, muchas tuvieron que llorar frente fosas comunes y otras se tuvieron que resignar a llorar frente a una piedra

El dinero conseguido de parte de las demás aldeas, fue dado a las familias de los ninjas fallecidos en combate, a las tropas y el reto se lo quedo la aldea.

Minato y Kushina compraron un terreno con el dinero que ganaron por sus servicios en la guerra, en este terreno decidieron construir su casa, en la cual formarían a su familia.

Jiraya regreso a su hogar, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, la sentía vacía, silenciosa; al no soportarlo más decidió tomar el único trabajo que lo mantendría fuera de su casa: jefe de la red espía de konoha.

Tsunade en cambio, al volver con su clan se enteró de algo que la marcaria. Su hermano Nawaki había muerto por culpa de una enfermedad y su hermana Shion había muerto dando a luz; Tsunade al ser el familiar vivo más cercano tendría que hacerse cargo de la hija de su hermana, la pequeña Shizune, nombre que le puso su difunta hermana antes de morir.

* * *

Tsunade no paraba de llorar, había perdido a sus hermanos y ella no estuvo para ayudarlos; pero cuando vio a la pequeña, su llanto fue sustituido por una sonrisa, en ese momento ella prometió proteger el ultimo regalo que había su hermana; se llevó a la bebe a la casa que compartía con su actual pareja Dan Kato, el cual acepto con gustoso al nuevo miembro de su familia

Aun que Konoha se vistió de luto por las pérdidas; algunas personas estaban viviendo el mejor momento de sus vidas y esto hizo que no notaran el mal que se avecinaba.

* * *

Por las hazañas que realizo en la reciente guerra, por sus habilidades y su inteligencia; Minato fue postulado para ser Hokage, postulación que compartía con Orochimaru. Después de una aguerrida votación, se eligió como nuevo Hokage al rubio.

Esto dejo impactado a Orochimaru, Ya que a el nunca le habían negado algo y ahora su sueño de grandeza se le fue arrebatado súbitamente, lo peor de todo fue que su mente termino por romperse; de niño el ya demostraba una insana curiosidad: mataba animales para luego disecarlos, se flagelaba para evaluar el tiempo de cicatrización; estos y muchos otros comportamientos delataban la poca cordura que poseía, pero todo esto empeoro cuando le negaron la oportunidad para ser Hokage.

Secretamente empezó secuestrar gente para poder experimentar con ellos; a él ya no le importaba nada, solo quería conocer y él no se detendría por cosas tan banales como la moral, la ética o el sentido común

* * *

Kushina, quien se había acostumbrado a hacer todo a su manera, se había encontrado con algo que no podía enfrentar; lo que empezó con un simple mareo, después se volvieron nauseas, antojos y cambios emocionales; estos síntomas llamaron la atención de sus Sensei, la cual tras realizar algunos exámenes, descubrió que era lo que tenía la pelirroja… estaba embarazada.

Cabe decir que fue un golpe inesperado para la pelirroja y que decir de Minuto, que tras enterarse tomo la noticia como la tomaría cualquier Kage, se desmallo.

Tras superar el impacto de la noticia, la pareja desbordaba felicidad, pero la pelirroja no era la única embarazada; en otra parte de la aldea se encontraba una mujer de cabello y ojos color azabache, su nombre era Mikoto Uchiha, esposa de Fugaku Uchiha, líder del clan Uchiha; Mikoto estaba muy feliz, ya que era la segunda vez que quedada embarazada. También las mejores amiga de Kushina, Hana Hyuga con su primer embarazo y Tsune Inuzuka con su segundo embarazo;Al entrarse del embarazo de la Uzuzmaki, tanto Jiraya y Tsunade se autoproclamaron como los padrinos de la criaturita por nacer.

* * *

En la zona más oscura de la aldea se encontraba un furioso danzo, ya que no pudo formalizar una alianza con ninguna de las grandes aldeas ninja para poder derrocar a su rival Hiruzen y para colmo un joven rubio le arrebataba el puesto que por derecho era suyo. En su frustración reunió a todos los ninjas que le eran leales y formo su propio cuerpo AMBU, al cual hipócritamente nombro como "Raíz".

* * *

Antes del nacimiento de su hijo, Minato ya tenía todo listo si se presentaba algún tipo de emergencia. Tenía a Hiruzen a cargo de la aldea, ambus vigilado los muros de la aldea, jounin y chunin vigilado tato fuera y dentro de la aldea, todo estaba sumamente preparado y con el tiempo el momento más esperado por rubio llego.

En las afuera de la aldea existía una pequeña gruta; en esta gruta se encontraba Kushina en labores de parto, junto a ella se encontraban su esposo y sus respectivos Senseis ; el parto transcurría sin ningún tipo de complicaciones, hasta que unas explosiones llamaron la atención de los presentes y de la nada aparecieron 2 figuras encapuchadas , uno tenía una especie de mascara con forma de remolino, al otro sujeto no se le podía ver la cara, pero sus manos eran de un color blanco enfermizo.

Los desconocidos se presentaron como Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju. Los espectadores estaban impactados; los fundadores de su aldea estaban frente a sus ojos. Los encapuchados exigieron al Kyubi, pero Minato no escucho razones y se lanzó al ataque con su técnica más poderosa, el rasengan.

El "Uchiha" ni se molestó en esquivarlo y ante la mirada atónita de rodos, Minato y su técnica traspasaron al encapuchado como si este no existiera: cuando los Sennin lograron recuperarse de la impresión, atacaron al "Senju" logrando alegarlo de Kushina, que aún estaba en labores de parto.

Cuando él bebe término de nacer, el Uchiha aprovecho esa oportunidad para liberar al Kyubi; Minato intento detenerlo pero fue inútil, el Uchiha ya había liberado a la bestia

* * *

Hiruzen se encontraba en oficina del Hokage, remplazando a Minato mientras su esposa daba a luz; se estaba estirando en la silla cuando lo sintió, de repente el suelo se vio víctima de un violento terremoto, luego, a la distancia una gran bola de fuego surco el cielo y una gran nube de polvo se levantó de la tierra y finalmente apareció, entre todo ese caos un zorro de 9 colas que llega a ser más grande que la torre del Hokage.

El zorro empezó a destruir todo a su paso, edificios y casas caían bajo sus garras mientras que disparaba grandes llamaradas de sus fauces.

Mientras el zorro destruía todo a su paso, Hiruzen preparaba una contra ofensiva para poder detener al Kyubi.

* * *

Ante la mira del rubio se encontraba el supuesto Uchiha Madara rompiendo el sello que retenía a la bestia en el cuerpo de su esposa; con la liberación del Kyubi, todo a su alrededor quedo reducido a escombros, Minato logró sobrevivir al transportase con su esposa y a su hijo a un claro cercano, pero no se percató que el enmascarado lo había seguido, los dos se enfrascaron en una batalla campal mientras la pequeña criatura descansaba en los brazos de su madre. El Uchiha se confió demasiado y gracias a una rápida maniobra por parte de Minato, este logro vencer al Uchiha, el cual prometió volver por el Kyubi

Mientras tanto en la aldea, Hiruzen y sus tropas intentaban aguantar los embates del gran zorro; pareciera que nada pudiera detenerlo, sus ataques eran precisos y mortales.

Pero de un momento a otro, el Kyubi empezó a moverse de manera errática. Momento que Hiruzen aprovecho para reunir a sus tropas para minimizar perdidas.

* * *

Cuando Minato pudo recobrar el aliento, se dio cuenta de la presencia del Kyubi en la aldea y al no ver otra opción tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión; cuando le dijo a su esposa lo planeaba hacer esta no hizo más que llorar, ya que ella no quería que su hijo viviera una vida llena de odio y desprecio pero lamentablemente no había otra opción.

Minato utilizo su Hiraishin no jutsu para poder llegar rápido a la aldea, la cual estaba muy afectada por culpa del zorro; Hiruzen al verlo se alegró pero esa alegría rápidamente se esfumo cuando el rubio le conto lo que tenía planeado hacer con la bestia.

Minato de se despidió del Sandaime, no sin antes pedirle que su hijo fuera reconocido como un héroe por la pesada carga que tendrá que soportar y sin más se transportó conjunto a la bestia al claro en donde se encontraba su esposa y su hijo.

Apena el zorro se alejó, un escuadrón AMBU liderado por Hiruzen y un joven con una máscara de perro, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el Hokage.

No muy lejos de allí, una enfurecida Tsunade y un preocupado Jiraya se enfrentaban al "abuelo" de la rubia, en el momento que el zorro apareció en las cercanías, el encapuchado desapareció de decir ni una palabra, dejando al dúo totalmente confundido; ya sin un enemigo quien los distrajera decidieron regresar con sus estudiantes.

* * *

El Hokage, al ver que no podía él solo contener al zorro, decidió convocar a su invocación: Gamabunta; aun a costa de su propia vida, Kushina apoyo al gran sapo y entre los 2 pudieron detener al zorro mientras el cuarto realizaba el complicado shiki fujin, un jutsu que tenía el poder de sellar al zorro en su totalidad pero con alto precio: su vida.

Luego de una emotiva despedida, Minato sello a la gran bestia en su pequeño hijo; un pequeño infante con algunos mechones rojos en su cabeza.

Desde las sombras, Hiruzen y su pequeño escuadrón observaban lo que acababa de suceder. Su más grande héroe caía muerto tras haber sellado al zorro y no muy lejos de allí, sus espasa también se desplomaba; en el lugar solo se escuchaba el llanto de un recién nacido, pero de repente el silencio se apodero del lugar, el llanto simplemente había cesado.

* * *

La muerte de Minato y Kushina afecto enormemente a la aldea. Jiraya decidió ir a ame en busca de sus estudiantes, por fin se había aceptado que le faltaba la compañía de esos niños; Tsunade se marchó de la aldea, Dan había muerto en el ataque del Kyubi, ella ya no tenía nada que la uniera a la aldea, lo único que le quedaba era su pequeña Shizune y sin más, recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó sin decir nada.

Con la muerte del cuarto y la desaparición de sus estudiantes; Hiruzen se vio obligado a retomar el puesto de Hokage, resignado se volvió a poner la túnica y el sombrero; pero no se preocupaba demasiado, sus estudiantes en algún momento regresarían y aún tenía a Koharu y a Homura como sus consejeros, nada malo podía pasar.

* * *

Jiraya caminaba con la cabeza vuelta un desastre, no sabía qué hacer con los huérfanos, si llevárselos a la aldea o quedarse con ellos en ame; después de pensarlo un poco, recordó las precarias condiciones en las que Vivian, a final no decidió que era lo que iba a hacer, pero una cosa era segura; él se los llevaría de allí.

Después de un largo viaje, él ya se encontraba frente a la choza de los niños; ya no era como la recordaba, ahora se veía más fuerte, robusta y más grande que antes; Jiraya toco y espero frente a la puerta y a su encuentro apareció un chico con el pelo anaranjado, quien sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe.

Decir que Yahiko estaba sorprendido era decir poco, tenía a su Sensei frente suyo luego de un largo año; el chico se fue en llanto por la tristeza que sentía, ya que las noticias que tendría que darle a su Sensei no eran del todo buenas.

La primera noticia era sobre Nagato, el joven pelirrojo que había crecido junto a él, su único amigo y la única persona en quien podía confiar se había marchado; el pelirrojo se marchó diciendo que traería la "paz", mencionada cosa acerca del "dolor Y elsufrimiento". Yahiko quedo destrozado, su amigo lo había dejado totalmente solo; cosa que llevo a la segunda noticia.

Días después de la partida de Nagato, Yahiko se encontraba en una de sus recurrente visitas a la aldea para comprar alimentos, en momento dado se encontró pasado cerca de un depósito de basura, cuando empezó a escullar los gemidos y el llanto de un bebe proveniente del depósito; encontró a la pequeñita envuelta en trapos y tenia pequeños pelitos azules creciendo de su cabeza; Yahiko sabía que lo mejor para la bebe y para él era llevarla a un orfanato, ya que el no poseía los recursos necesarios como para mantenerla, pero la soledad que sentía era más fuerte; ese día no compro comida, compro algunos panales, nos biberones y leche, mucha leche.

* * *

Jiraya estaba sorprendido, no solo porque Yahiko demostrara tal grado de madurez, pero algo que lo tenía profundamente consternado era Nagato, no era posible que ese niño tan centrado como él se hubiera marchado. La culpa lo invadió cuando se percató que el causante de todo lo que había sucedido con Nagato era él, él fue quien lo alagaba, quien aumentaba su ego y quien permito que ese niño reservado se volviere en alguien tan egoísta.

Notablemente consternado, le propuso a Yahiko que se fuera con él, Jiraya le explico que tal vez no tendrían un techo seguro pero el menos estarían juntos, como la familia que eran. El chico estaba llorando de la felicidad, al fin podría irse de allí, ese lugar solo le traía malos recuerdo y además, si se iba con su Sensei no solo podría seguir entrenándolo, sino que también podría garantizarle a la pequeñita una vida "normal" y antes de que su Sensei agregara algo más el simplemente acepto.

A partir de allí los tres serian una familia: jiraya, Yahiko y la pequeña Konan.

* * *

Tiempo después del ataque del Kyubi, la aldea se recuperaba lentamente de los daños causados por la bestia, pero unos hechos muy desafortunados ocurrirán; primero fue la deserción de Orochimaru, esto agarro por sorpresa al Sandaime, lo único que quedo del Sennin fueron sus laboratorios secretos, los cuales estaban repletos de sórdidos experimentos, también estaba su pequeña discípula: Anko Mitarashi, quien fue encontrada mientras inspeccionaban uno de los laboratorios del domador de serpientes.

La pequeña presentaba moretones y cicatrices en todo su pequeño cuerpo, a partir de ese día la joven Anko no podría tener una vida normal, se podría decir que quedo "marcada" para siempre.

Muy poco tiempo después ocurriría la catástrofe, los 2 grande clanes que fundaron Konoha fueron exterminados casi en su totalidad, no había un culpable en específico, pero al final el consejo de la aldea encerró al único sospechoso que tenían: Itachi Uchiha.

Las pocas pruebas que tenían apuntaban que el Uchiha extermino al clanes en un ataque de ira, al enterarse que los Senju mataron a su prometida Shizuka Uchiha y el clan Uchiha planeaba usar a sus hermanos como una especie de moneda de cambio para limar asperezas con las aldeas de Iwa y Kumo.

Itachi intento defenderse como pudo, pero nadie lo apoyo, pero al final lo condenaron a cadena perpetua.

Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron del ataque fueron los hermanos menores de Itachi, los gemelos Sasuke y Kagome uchiha

* * *

Hiruzen no comprendía lo que ocurría, pero desde el incidente de Itachi sus consejeros empezaron a comportarse de manera diferente; ya casi no hablaban con él, empezaron a apoyar a danzo en cualquier cosa, cuando fueron ellos los que siempre le decían que se cuidara del viejo Halcón de guerra. El Sencillamente no sabía que pasaba, pero por culpa de eso, se encontraba con las manos atadas en muchos aspectos de la política de la aldea.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un niño que no tendría más de 9 años, con el pelo rojo brillante, ojos azules como el cielo y marcas en las mejillas que parecían los bigotes de un zorro; su pequeño cuerpo demostraba el estado raquítico que poseía.

Se encontraba en la cima del monumento Hokage en altas horas de la noche, con una mirada resignada observaba a la aldea que tanto sufrimiento le había dado; estaba cansado de las persecuciones, de las golpizas, de la humillaciones, de los linchamientos…

Era muy triste ya que a sus 9 años había conocido el lado más duro del mundo; su vida era un infierno y el simplemente quería escapar de él, el sabía que las personas que llorarían por el serían muy pocas pero eran más las que harían fiesta, y sin divagar más sobre el asunto, el niño simplemente se tiró.

* * *

Ese fue el final de Naruto Uzumaki, el niño débil y maltratado encontró su final en las faldas de la montaña que sostenía las caras de los Hokage.

* * *

**Bueno espesare con la explicaciones.**

**Primero: el porque de la tardanza de este capitulo fue porque me tarde un motón al momento de transcribirlo de mi cuaderno a la laptop.**

**Segundo: La razón de tan largo prologo fue para explicar algunas cosas, como se habrán dado cuenta muchos de los hechos que se relatado difieren con los sucedidos en el manga original**

**Tercero: La razón por que empece a escribir este fanfic fue por la inconformidad que me hace sentir el manga: personajes mal utilizados, incoherencias argumentales, invenciones que salen de la nada, entre otros.**

**Cuarto: Lo que pienso hacer con este fic, es lo que hizo Cervantes con la historia de Don Quijote de la Mancha: Una sátira a todas las historias de caballería en mi caso es una sátira a todos los fanfics de Naruto. No lo tomen a mal, no es mi intención insultar a nadie, es mas lo que quiero es agarrar todos estereotipos de los fanfics famosos o populares y intentar utilizarlos de una manera diferente.**

**Quinto: La narrativa en los siguientes capítulos tendrán un ligero cambio, ya que todo el prologo fue escrito como si fuera un cuento (Uno muy malo, lo acepto).**

**Sexto: a los nuevos lectores, no es necesario leerse todo el prologo, ya que este solo explica o da pistas sobre lo que va a sucederle a naruto y compañia.**

**Dejado todo explicado solo pido que deje sus comentario y sus criticas aun así sea para insultarme) ya que la única manera para que yo mejore es esa. También pueden dejar sus "teorías" sobre como sera la historia.**

**sin nada mas que decir, me despido.**


End file.
